After Buckingham Palace
by Roofran411
Summary: Kate feels she has to remonstrate with Piers but maybe he turns the tables on her


Just another snip, just for fun... but there is a very fitting song that goes with this.

"Wide-eyed and Legless" sung by Andy Fairweather-Lowe ... Andy is singing about addiction to drink but I think it suits Kate's feelings, her intoxication by Piers.

"Wide eyed and legless

I've gone and done it again.

...

Oh I have been here before

But this time it feels like the end.

I should have known better,

Oh no! but my memory's no friend.

Well I've tried everything that I know

Will get rid of this pain,

And I can't understand why

I'm wide eyed and legless again.

Wide eyed and legless.

I've gone and done it again

And I can't understand why

I'm wide eyed and legless again."

.com/watch?v=tu47Bm2Agdk&feature=related

* * *

AFTER BUCKINGHAM PALACE

"You are going to have to stop doing that" I said as our Government issue Limousine swept out of the Palace gates around the Victoria Memorial and up the Mall. I looked at my husband. He was slouched in his seat, long legs stretched out. He looked devastatingly handsome in his dinner jacket, but then he always looked devastatingly handsome.

"What?" he said.

"You know!"

"No, what?"

I glanced at the driver then leaned over and slid the hatch shut. My skirt rode up. Damn this dress, I knew it was a bloody mistake. A straight, black, heavily beaded shift, with a slash neckline, slit to the waist at the back and fastened with a single button, it was shorter than I usually wear, stopping at the knee.

"You know very well...touching me up...when we're out ... on official duties."

He looked at me and widened his eyes in surprise.

"Tonight? ...Me?...**ME**? He said in mock innocence, mouth open in protest.

"Well it was either you or Prince Philip...and I don't think it was him with his hand up my dress." His mouth was still open protesting.

"And telling him you call me... Your Martini girl."

"He wouldn't know..."

"Of course he bloody would, everybody knows the bloody advert...any time, any place, anywhere."

He sniggered.

"You really must stop it. You know ...in my position...now I'm Leader of the Opposition."

He turned his head and closed his eyes. "I thought you liked ...me touching you."

"Well, there's a time ..."

"Oh! Yes! There's a time, only not now, not any more. There was a time only a few weeks ago, you were quite happy about me finding somewhere for a quickie... Behind the door of your office in the Commons... that cocktail party at the Foreign Office... the broom cupboard at No. 10... Behind the curtain on the landing at the Lord Mayor's Banquet at the Mansion House... that "do" for president Obama at their Embassy... What was it you whispered in the middle of his speech ... oh yeah, that's it ..." God, I'm feeling horny ... my zip's undone if you..."

I said nothing.

"Didn't take you long to go off it," he muttered sullenly. "Now you've got the_** position**_ you wanted."

That was a low blow.

"... I don't think Buckingham Palace is the place... "

Silence.

I looked at him.

He said nothing.

"Oh, well! If you are going to sulk "

"If you don't want to..." he said flatly, and bit his lip in that hurt little boy look. "If you don't want me to touch you anymore, then that's all there is to it..." he shrugged and turned away.

My heart lurched and ached. One thing I had learned in the short time we had been married, was that for all his bravado and boisterousness and smart back chat, he was so vulnerable, could be hurt so easily by what he thought was rejection. His mother has a lot to answer for, deserting her six year old child.

"Darling" I started but he wouldn't look at me. I twisted so I could see his face.

My skirt rose up further. Sod the goddamn bloody dress. I leaned towards him and it rode half way up my leg showing an expanse of black nyloned knees.

"Darling, it's not... I do... I do... it... it's..." and he turned his face, still looking down. He was playing with the edge of my skirt. And I caught a sparkle of emerald eyes, laughing, through his impossibly long lashes and felt his hand on my thigh above my stocking. He was smiling his goofy, naughty boy smile.

He had done it again!

I had done it yet again!

Wide eyed, I had walked straight into his lowdown cunning conniving sensual laughing honey trap.

"You sod." I said softly, lovingly. "You effing sod."

His mouth was against my throat and his fingers were inside my knickers, inside me.

"You're wet," he whispered. "very wet."

"How about in a limo? You done it in a Limo, Kate?"

He _knew_ I hadn't ...hadn't done it anywhere, with anyone, except with him.

"You know you want to. I want to ...wanted to all evening. It's that dress. Knowing that you're not wearing a bra. And that I could just slide my hand in. I did think of undoing that button. ... And these black lace knickers...

"God! It You must stop, Piers!"

" Sshhh"

"Piers"

"Come on Kate."

"No, No."

He was kissing the hollow at the base of my throat

I was breathless, frantic.

"Whereabouts are we? Have we got time? You've got to be ... It's got to be fast."

He was triumphant, smiling his naughtiest Gotcha smile.

_"__**I**_ can do fast, it's you who likes it slow and long ..."

"Why are you arguing ...we'll be home in a minute...? We're turning into the Kings Road..."

"Sshh, ssshhhh." he murmured. "it's alright baby, I'll make you come ...like this." and he moved his fingers just a little, "and we can finish when we get home, up in bed, or in the hall or on the stairs, wherever you fancy... As long ...as slow as you like...My love, my dove, my beautiful Martini Girl."

And I knew that this was what he had planned all along.

0 0 0 0 0


End file.
